Sweet Dreams
by Hylianinja
Summary: Just some fluffy shonen-ai I felt like writing since there hasn't been much KaixAi going on in the series lately. :3 I've been suffering withdrawals. xD Please review so that I may gain confidence and improve  But most importantly, enjoy


"Is this okay?" Aichi asked timidly, blushing as his cheek met Kai's warm chest. Luckily for him, the shirt Kai had worn to bed had left the area around his collar bone exposed. Awkwardly, and unsure of himself, he cautiously placed an arm around the older boy laying in bed with him.

"It's fine," Kai replied, calm and collected as usual.

Aichi felt completely paralyzed as his heart raced inside him. He could tell Kai was smiling slightly just by the way he spoke and it made him feel flustered. He tried to catch his breath, still finding it hard to believe that Kai had allowed him to get this close.

"Relax," Kai instructed, pulling Aichi closer to him as a sign of comfort. "You worry too much."

Aichi frowned at that comment. He felt slightly justified in his anxiousness. "B-But what if my mom comes in to check on us? Or Emi?"

"Hmph." Kai sounded amused as he pulled away from Aichi so he could look him in the eyes.

"What would you do if they did?" He asked, slowly sweeping Aichi's bangs away from his face to get a better view. It sounded like he was issuing a challenge.

Aichi's eyes met Kai's and the moonlight shining in from the window off to the side of them made it hard for him to look away. Kai's smirking face looked absolutely gorgeous.

"What would you do if they walked in right now and saw us?"

Feeling even more embarrassed now, Aichi lowered his eyes and absently began tracing his finger along Kai's soft, ash-colored shirt before closing his eyes and resting his forehead against it with a deep, heavy sigh.

"I'm not sure," he said against the fleece.

Kai gave up on that train of thought and once again took the boy in against his body.

Despite the tension and paranoia that he had felt since Kai had joined him in his bed, Aichi finally started to relax. It was getting pretty late. He was sure his mom and sister had already gone to bed. His thoughts now started drifting off toward other things.

_He smells good_, Aichi noted to himself, slowly taking in a deep breath.

Kai's alluring scent seemed to fill some sort of void he felt within his chest. It made him feel whole. He smiled against Kai's chest knowing his scent was imbedded in the sheets around them and it put Aichi in a state of total relaxation. He thought he would fall asleep at any moment, but he didn't want the night to end yet. It was like a dream come true.

"Kai-kun, I..." Aichi paused, desperately clutching onto the shirt that hugged Kai's back.

Kai slowly let go of Aichi and started pulling himself up off of the bed, taking Aichi by surprise.

"I guess if it worries you that much, I should go sleep on the floor." Kai spoke, his words holding little emotion.

Aichi's eyes widened at Kai's sudden reaction. With the gentle warmth and soothing smell around him that brought him so much peace starting to vanish, he panicked.

"No, it isn't that!" Aichi tried his best to keep his voice down as he reached up and grabbed Kai's wrist. He had never been one to be so demanding, but he couldn't help latching onto Kai. He loved him. Everything about him. He blushed at the realization that he didn't care if they got caught as long as they were together for just a little while longer.

Kai turned his head toward Aichi.

"You sure you're okay with it?" He asked. "You've been nervous all evening just being alone in the same room with me."

Aichi felt too shy to look up at Kai as he released his wrist and responded, "Yes. I want you here." He slowly lay back down, trying his best not to look Kai in the eyes.

"Well, then..."

Kai quickly positioned himself above Aichi, a menacing grin now on his face.

"If that's what you want, I won't hold back."

Aichi twitched instinctively as Kai slowly bent down to whisper in his ear.

"K-Kai..." Aichi gasped lightly as he felt Kai's breath tingle against his ear.

"Aichi," Kai whispered.

Hearing his name in such a pleasant tone coming from Kai sent a comforting chill up Aichi's spine. He felt a rush of blood to his face as Kai's lips gently ran down his neck. It was soft at first and then a little more dominating once he got to the boy's shoulder and let his tongue take over as he pulled down his shirt.

"K-kai, I...I'm not sure if-"

Kai backed away for a moment, listening to what Aichi had to say.

Noticing that Kai was waiting for him to continue, Aichi took in a deep breath, trying to keep calm.

"I don't know if...if I can do this." Aichi eventually said, looking away.

Kai sighed, closing his eyes and re-adjusting himself above Aichi so that he was stable as he spoke.

"You know, this was your idea. If you're not ready, tell me and we can stop this right now." He sounded a little let down.

"I'm not backing out, I'm just not sure what to do." Aichi fought back.

A sly smile stretched across Kai's face as he chuckled lightly to himself. He would've expected as much.

"Just relax." He said lightly. "It'll come to you."

Once again, Kai leaned in. As their foreheads touched, he added, "You're still okay with this, right? I won't force you into it."

"Mm," Aichi nodded bashfully.

With Aichi's approval, Kai carefully found Aichi's lips with his own and was surprised by how natural it felt for their first kiss.

Aichi gasped as their lips parted for a brief moment and then tried his best to keep up as they joined for yet another kiss. This time, more vigorous.

He felt lost in another world as their bodies did the talking. He let Kai lead and gladly submitted until he felt the older boy reach for his pants.

"W-wait! Kai!" Aichi pulled away from Kai, fearful of the feelings welling up inside of him. He'd never felt this way before.

Kai felt Aichi start to tremble beneath him and stopped, instead running his hand through Aichi's hair before gently kissing his forehead.

"It's alright. I got a little ahead of myself. We won't go any further tonight." He said soothingly.

For some reason, Aichi felt ashamed of himself. Kai was clearly wanting more and here he was, denying him. Deep down, he wanted it too. Something just told him he couldn't.

"I'm so weak," Aichi said sadly. He closed his eyes tightly, fighting back tears. "I can't do anything."

Kai re-positioned himself so that he was once again laying beside Aichi and took the shaking boy in against his chest.

Aichi was grateful that Kai hadn't given up on him. He nudged his face against Kai's chest and sighed as his shivering slowly went away.

"You'll get better," Kai whispered, playing with Aichi's hair. "Like with all things, it just takes practice."

"Like with Vanguard?" Aichi asked, sheepishly.

"Mm," Kai responded with a smile. "Just like Vanguard."

Aichi let out a sigh, letting Kai's familiar scent calm his nerves.

"It helps to imagine in situations like this too," Kai added playfully.

Aichi blushed. There had been plenty of times where he had imagined Kai. He thought about all the times he had imagined himself in Kai's arms just as he was now. All the times he spent dreaming of clinging to him the way Miwa did so easily.

Before long, he found himself drifting off, his mind full of dreams that he hoped soon might become a reality.

"Good night, Aichi." Kai whispered, kissing the boy on his head one last time before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
